


Bonding Over Bad Archery

by Typhoonboom08



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhoonboom08/pseuds/Typhoonboom08
Summary: Nico and Will like each other. Percy is fully aware of that. He is also fine with that. But still, that doesn't mean that he's going to keep his nose out of it. After all, Nico's happiness is at stake. Lucky for Will, Percy likes him.





	Bonding Over Bad Archery

As usual, it was a beautiful day at Camp Halfblood. Clear, sunny skies, light winds cooling down everyone working in the summer heat and not a single sign of a monster or irritated God in sight. What could you possibly ask for more?

It was the kind of day that Percy usually gathered his friends for a swim in the lake, but most of them were occupied at the moment. Annabeth had headed back up to Olympus to oversee the continuous reconstruction that followed the Titan War. You’d think with Gods involved that it would take no time at all, but nope. They were fickle at the best of times, forever wanting to change designs and layouts and Annabeth actually rivalled them, forever coming up with new ways to tweak the designs and distributions of, well, everything. It wasn’t likely to end in her lifetime.

Jason and Piper were facing a similar problem with the camps. Promising a shrine at Camp Jupiter and a Cabin at Camp Halfblood to every single God in existence, that they worshiped at least, simply meant hundreds of buildings at each. Neither camp was sure how they were going to fit them all and it was Jason’s duty to oversee each construction and ensure that each one was acceptably respectful. That currently had him visiting Camp Jupiter with his girlfriend going along for the ride. Nico decided to go too to visit his sister, promising to deliver letters to her and Frank for Percy. The sea child really missed his cousin and favourite nephew. Tyson too. And who knew where Grover and Juniper had taken off to this time? Personally, Percy didn’t feel the urge to walk in on them again.

Still, he didn’t mind all that much. After all, that freed him up for his newest hobby: failing at archery.

“Dammit!” Lowering his bow, he took a few extra moments to stare agitatedly at his just fired arrow, which had flown wonderfully...and pierced the ground a good two meters beside the target. “Come on! My arms were firm, I line up the shot, I kept my stance in place, what am I doing wrong?”

“If I could figure that out, I would tell you.” Will muttered, carefully pulling back his own arrow and taking aim before letting it fly. It did a bit better than Percy’s. When he grunted, it was because it landed in the dirt behind the target. “Rats. Shot too high. It’s progress at least.”

“Maybe for you.” Percy grunted, knocking up another arrow. “Mine are still finding a way to curve.”

“You’re still getting better.” Will assured him, reaching into his own quiver. “I haven’t had to pull any arrows out of campers’ backsides for a while. I swear, an offended God had to be involved with how bad you were. Even my most talented siblings can’t make an arrow curve into the people beside them.”

“Oh shut up.” Percy glared as Will shifted back and forth between amusement and irritation at the memory. Let’s just say that there were advantages and disadvantages to being the best doctor at camp. And the biggest hero at camp. It meant your failures were noticed by everyone and never forgotten. “It’s hard enough to shoot these things without you complaining about the number of people I send to your cabin.”

“But you send so many!” Will grinned teasingly, getting jabbed on reflex by the irritated Sea Prince. And of course, doing that caused Percy to lose his arrow while it was pointing off the lake. “You trying to kill your dad now?”

“Triton maybe.” Was his only response as he glared between the bow and the splash, ignoring the outraged cries about rudeness of the Niads and pulling another arrow from his quiver while Will let his loose. “Then he can make an appointment at your cabin! How does that sound?”

“Please spare me that fate!” Will exclaimed, visibly shivering at the thought. “If I did something even slightly wrong while helping a God, they’d probably turn me into a fountain pen! And Triton has two, scaly tails! How would I know what to do, I’m a human doctor, not a veterinarian!”

“Well, consider your life spared.” Percy grinned, eyeing Will’s latest failed arrow standing straight out of a tree. “Triton hates me and Dad’s forbidden him from hurting me. He’ll never show his face here. Now, Kymopolia might be another story.” He added with a smirk as Will’s eyes widened. The two of them talked often these days, so Will knew all about the Goddess of Violent Sea Storms that was Percy’s most wild sibling. “But being afraid will make her like you, so that might work out well for you.”

“If you throw either sibling my way, I will make sacrifices for the aid of Uncle Ares to smite you!”

“Oh sure, send the deranged cousin after me!”

“Naturally! I’ve already got...nevermind.” Will retorted, only to blush when he realised what he was about to say and look away, staring firmly at the bow in his hands.

Percy just snickered silently and let him go for now. That was after all, part of why they were there.

This little arrangement was perfect as far as Percy was concerned. As the evidence suggested, he absolutely sucked at archery and everyone knew it. The fact only made him feel even more stupid when you took in the fact that he was one of the very few, if not the only, male Demigods to ever gain the favour of both of the archery Gods, Apollo and Artemis. He realised that he would never be a pro with the bow, but he wanted to at least be competent. But it was much too embarrassing watching everyone scamper away whenever he picked up an arrow like he was going to have it do loop-de-loops right through all their heads.

Will had a similar problem. He was the greatest combat medic you’d ever find, but he had about as much talent with a bow as Percy did. The only difference was that all his shots still went forward enough not to be called friendly fire. His siblings respected him far too much to make a big deal of it beyond a few seconds of amusement and threatened to use their incredible archery skills to threaten anyone who did tease him for it with the idea of becoming a human porcupine, but that didn’t stop the blonde Head Councillor from feeling stupid and embarrassed. The two had brought it up around the bonfire one night and when Percy suggested sucking together for practice, Will had been quite happy to accept.

Though they got frustrated from the lack of improvement, both boys genuinely enjoyed the sessions together. They’d grown a lot closer, talking about everything from their favourite colours to war stories and quests. And they teased each other mercilessly. An inevitability, considering that they both had attitude, Percy had sarcasm and Will had an answer for every quip and situation imaginable. By now, you’d think that they’d been friends for all their lives.

But Percy did have one ulterior motive for setting this up. One that was connected to what Will just let slip. He knew what God was freaking Will out and it really sucked for him because it was a God that all Greeks and Romans ultimately had to face. Hades. And why was that? Because, though they both had yet to actually admit it, Will had caught the attention of Nico and it was pretty obvious even to Percy that Will had a few butterflies in his stomach for the Ghost Prince himself.

Percy didn’t really mind, he actually kind of liked it. Admittedly, he’d been completely blown away when Nico had admitted to having had a crush on him. It came right out of left field! And he had had felt a little offended for a moment when Nico bluntly stated that he wasn’t his type, but he got over the blow to his ego easily enough, and in all honesty, he was relieved. Nico was gay. That was cool, he was perfectly fine with that. In fact, he was ecstatic for the boy. For him to feel so comfortable with himself to come out and finally tell the world, especially considering the world’s opinion on homosexuality at the time he was born...well, the fact that he was finally so comfortable with himself was wonderful. It was just good to know that he’d gotten over Percy. Nico was like a little brother to him, or at the very least, a very much loved cousin. That’s how Percy saw him, as very close family member, not a lover. Heck, all the children of Zeus and Hades were like cousins or siblings to him, he couldn’t see himself dating any of them! It made him guilty enough as it was to know that he’d been unintentionally causing Nico heartache for years, it would break him to actually see it. He’d only ever wanted Nico to be happy. And now that Nico was over him, their relationship was only forever improving. It felt really good to see Nico smiling and laughing again, even if he did roll his eyes at Percy’s antics a lot and groan in irritated defeat whenever Percy wrapped an arm around him. Something Nico still wouldn’t even let Jason do very often. Personally, Percy wasn’t sure whether he like that fact or the fact that he was sure Nico secretly liked Percy pulling him into one armed hugs that he liked more.

So, when he had noticed the attention Will and Nico were showing each other, like the blushing or the fact that Will could get Nico to concede to him even better than Percy could, not to mention the fact that they looked for excuses to talked to each other and, on Will’s side at least, chances to ‘accidentally’ touch hands or shoulders, Percy deemed it time to play big brother. Not overly protective big brother, Nico could rip just about anyone a new one if they hurt him, the thought of punishment from the Lord of the Underworld would deter just about anyone, and he had long known that Will was a good guy, but he was going to look into this before it grew out of control, if only to ensure Nico wouldn’t take off to China again.

However, he wasn’t a sleuth like Annabeth, nor a love expert like the children of Aphrodite, so it had been slow goings on getting anything deep in that topic. As a child of the God of Intellect, among far too many other titles, Will knew when someone was digging for something and how to keep a secret. Percy hoped that their strengthened friendship would be enough to loosen his tongue, but there was still the fact that Percy was basically declared Nico’s Guardian by Bianca herself and that, in addition to the brotherly bond they had, seemed to put Will on edge with the subject, both with him and anyone who might slip the information to him, so all he really had to go on was random slipups and vague comments. Which was a pain. Percy was no fan of subtly when it came to this kind of stuff, he preferred direct approaches.

Still, he was proud of what he’d gained from his hard work. He knew Will definitely liked Nico, well beyond a passing crush. He knew Will was a bit of a prude, so there was no fear of anything inappropriate. He also knew that he was protective of the little guy, forever acting like mother hen and getting on his case about the frequent use of his powers, which his body may not be entirely ready for yet, and threatening to curse any of the few people still treating him less than equally with curses ranging from rhyming for a week to a violent sickness that his cabin won’t cure, depending on the comments. Drew found out the hard way just how willing he was to carry out that threat. Nico, of course, had pitched a fit about others fighting his battles for him, but it was clear to all his friends that he appreciated it. Percy had a feeling that he just liked getting into a back and forth with Will.

At this point, he was completely satisfied. In fact, he couldn’t think of anyone better for Nico. Will was near perfect. Now, if one of them would just man up and admit how they felt to the other, it would be perfect. But both were stubbornly skirting around that conversation like pros, opting to flirt and guess at what the others was doing. At this rate, it was going to go on forever, just like Percy’s goal of actually putting an arrow into the damn target! So, his ulterior motive had changed into making a confession happen. After all, Nico may be comfortable enough with who he is to tell his closest friends and flirt a bit now, but he still didn’t have it in him to make the first move. Or whatever number confessing to Will would be now. Will was the one that started and was in the most control of this relationship. He had to approach Nico for this to go anywhere. So, Percy was going to make sure he did.

Grinning mischievously to himself, he waited right until Will was about to let his next arrow fly before opening his mouth. “Yeah, Hades is a scary one, isn’t he? Especially when you’re fantasizing about his son.”

The sea spawn’s laughter could be heard a mile away as Will’s eye’s bulged right out their sockets, his body jerking at his huge gasp and letting go of the arrow only for it to hit the ground ten feet away from them.

“W-P-Percy!” His face as red as a tomato, Will couldn’t even breathe properly, much less speak as he gaped at the snickering Son of Poseidon. His bow fell from his hands, forgotten as he choked on the very air he sucked in. He could do nothing but gape and splutter at Percy for a full two minutes, worry and embarrassment covering every inch of his face not completely consumed by shock and panic. “I-I-I never...I wouldn’t...P-Percy, you know-”

“Oh please, don’t even try to deny it!” Percy butted in, his grin only growing into a smirk as he casually lined up another arrow and fired, actually pleased when this one actually came within an inch of the target. “You’re not good at hiding it, Sunshine. You’re...enamoured, is the word I think I heard Mitchell and Piper say. And what honest guy doesn’t fantasize about the one they like? At the very least, dream up what it would be like to kiss him, right?”

“I-I...I...” Wow, no one had ever to managed to render Will lost for words before and Percy had actually succeeded into turning him into a stuttering mess with one line. It was a really good thing that this wasn’t Nico, he’d have shadow travelled out of there faster than you could say wait by now. Will however, was trapped and he knew it. There was no way he could ever flee from the guy who flood the entire camp with a thought and a wave of his hand. And even if his body, particularly his blush, wasn’t blowing any chance of denying the claims, he still couldn’t even utter a single sentence! He was busted and screwed. There was only one thing that he could do now and that was sigh in defeat. “I...fine. Yes, I...fantasise about being with him and...stuff.” His blush only got darker at that, he didn’t even dare look up from the ground as he said it. “So...is this the part where I get an experience with the bottom of the lake?” He asked fearfully.

“No way! Well, you can if you want, I’ll give you an air bubble.” Percy grinned merrily, stunning Will into slack jawed silence again as he looked up at the most powerful Demigod alive. “It was pretty romantic for me and Annabeth, but then again, it might just freak Nico out. Poseidon’s domain and all.”

“So, you’re not going to...wait, you’re ok with it?” If his jaw dropped any more, Will was going to have to reattach it. This was too much. His fears of Hazel finding out were bad enough, Jason was an even scarier thought, but Percy was by far the last person Will wanted to notice his infatuation. He wasn’t sure that he could handle the disapproval from Percy. He was a good friend that he didn’t want to lose and worse, he had the most influence over Nico. Him knowing could make or break his hopes. Or at least cause a lot of problems if he didn’t like it. But...he was still smiling.

“Of course I’m ok with it! Why wouldn’t I be?” Percy laughed, setting his own bow aside and giving Will his full attention as he raised his hand and started counting off fingers. “You’re a really good, caring person, you’re a doctor, so you can stitch him back up whenever he does something stupid, you’re a Demigod, so no issues that come with informing mortals of our world, and best of all, you have that ‘I’ll walk up to Kronos himself and tell him off for being an ass’ attitude to keep him in line when he’s about to do something stupid that stuns him into being good every time, just to name a few good reasons to approve. I think you’d be really good for him.”

“You really mean that?” Well, that just brought a warm, happy feeling right through him. It was great to know Percy thought of so highly of him. And if Percy was encouraging him, then that meant that he had a good chance, right? Percy wouldn’t be so light and easy about this if he was reading Nico’s reactions wrong, he’d never push the younger boy into something like this if he didn’t want it. “So if I were to...”

“Ask Nico out?” Percy interrupted, causing Will to gulp and as his blush crept down his neck. “Yes, I would be cool with that. But you have to take that step.” That was when the light heartedness faded a little, sending a few minor warnings off in Will’s head as his more serious side took over. “You’re the one that’s going to be taking charge of anything that comes of this, trust me on that. I know Nico likes you, but he’s not going to make any move that you haven’t already. He’s a lot more relaxed and comfortable now, both with himself and with others, but he’s still the gay boy born in a time where that was incredibly dangerous and the guy who was marked as the creepy son of Hades. He’s not going to take that kind of risk, he’s too afraid of losing the people he cares about again. So come one dude, make a move already.”

“Ok, now I’m sure that I’m dreaming.” With how dumbstruck the blonde medic was, he was amazed that he actually got that out. “You’re not just ok with me liking him, you’re encouraging me? That’s just...that’s just too good to be true!”

“No it’s not. Jeez man, you’re acting like you planning to date my daughter, not my cousin.” Percy laughed, clapping Will on the shoulder. “I don’t need to freak out over this. I already know what kind of person you are and Nico’s more than capable of taking care of himself. The guy’s tougher than even Jason and Thalia for Hades’ sake! Like I said, you’ll be taking charge of this relationship, but it’ll only go as far as he’s willing to let it, of that I have no doubt.”

Well, when he put it that way, he had a point. Will wouldn’t ever do anything that Nico wasn’t willing to do unless it was for Nico’s wellbeing and even if he did try, what could he do to stand up to an angry, sword wielding Nico, a troop of skeletons and the pit of shadows that he’d summon up in an instant? But that wasn’t the part that thrilled Will though. No, it was another point, one that made him overflow with happiness as his mind registered it.

“He told you that he liked me?” He asked, bright, hopeful blue eyes looking right into warm sea green.

“Not anymore than you had before today. Still, it was easy to see right from the start. From right after the moment he told me that he was gay after the last war.” Percy answered, his smile mixing amusement with affection as his eyes turned glassy, lost in memory. “Annabeth saw it too. He turned back to you and you were giving him that ‘get here right now’ look that you give resisting patients and he stopped breathing for a second. Then there was the look on his face, like the beginnings of a shy smile and how he rushed over to you. Huge hints there. Within days of looking for more, all of us knew. Even Hazel’s figured it out.” He added as his eyes refocused on the now once again nervous son of Apollo. “Apparently he’s spoken to her about you a lot. She pieced it together and called me and Piper for confirmation. She’s more or less on your side too, by the way.” He added merrily. “Though, she does want to have a decent conversation with you at the next opportunity.”

“I’m not sure whether to be happy or terrified to hear that.” Will admitted, rubbing his face and refusing to remove his hand. “So your whole group knows about me and approves?"

“Well, you are pretty obvious with the all the attention you give him and we all noticed the change in Nico. It was pretty dramatic.” Percy pointed out as he flopped down on the grass, tilting his head to soak up some sun. “I don’t know if Frank and Reyna know yet, bet they do though, but yeah, we all know and approve. Piper and Grover have a bet on how long it takes you to suck it up and kiss him. Piper wins if you do it the day the others come back.”

“Well then...would it be to forward for him if I did?” Will asked, slowly lowering his hand as he took a seat next to Percy. “If I kissed him, then asked him to be my...boyfriend, would he handle that ok, or would he freak out on me?” That was a good benefit to all this. If Percy approved then he could ask him for advice and help. No one knew Nico like Percy did. This was perfect.

“Ask him first, then kiss him.” Percy answered a second later. “You don’t have to wait for an answer, just make sure you don’t ask him in front of a large crowd. Just his closest friends at the most, preferably alone. He’ll say yes, trust me.”

“Then I will.” That settled it. He had all the reassurance he needed now. No one was against him for this and Nico was sure to go out with him. No more subtle flirting. The very next time he saw the dark haired teen, he was going to make him his. He swore it on the Styx.

“But for now,” He started, grabbing his bow as he pulled himself back to his feet, setting up another arrow. “I think we have a little more practice to get through. I still have five more arrows.”

“Three for me. Let’s shoot.” Percy grinned, jumping back up as Will took aim. Narrowing his eyes, Will grinned as he zeroed his eyes in onto the bullseye. He felt like he could do anything after that talk.

Of course, they both still failed to do any better than striking the outermost circle, but both of them were too happy to care.


End file.
